


“I can’t come back.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Early Lethal White, Feelings, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Honeymoon, Phone Call, Post-Career of Evil, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: What if Robin and Strike had managed to call one another during her honeymoon?





	“I can’t come back.”

“You can’t stay there with Matthew for another week...” 

Strike’s voice was desperate. Now they’d both finally spoken the truth, he just wanted her back with him. Where she belonged.

“I can’t come back. We’re in the bloody Maldives, even if the cost wasn’t a factor the logistics are impossible.”

She could almost feel his fear that she’d change her mind transmitting itself through the telephone line. 

“It’s only seven days,” she tried to sound reassuring, but her own voice was shaking.

“And you’ll come straight here to Denmark Street, to me?”

“I promise.”

“Ellacott…”

“Yes Cormoran?”

“I love you.”


End file.
